Forum:Medal list...
Better lists of medals from Medarot 1 to 4 are found here: Forum:Translations--SoujiroElric 17:20, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ---- Since we're looking at covering all of the medals on this site, here's the list that I've found. :D Medabot 1, 2, and R *A - Kuwagata *B - Kabuto *C - Tortoise *D - Jellyfish *E - Bear *F - Spider *G - Sna ke *H - Queen *I - Kraken *J - Phoenix *K - Unicorn *L - Ghost *M - Knight *N - Mermaid *O - Penguin *P - Bat *Q - Kappa *R - Rat *S - Chameleon *T - Rabbit *U - Monkey *V - Devil *W - Angel *X - Dragon *Y - Ninja *Z - Alien *AB - Cat *? - ? *! - ! *Botro (no letter) Medarot 3 *A - Kuwagata *B - Kabuto *C - Saurus *D - Vehicle *E - Bird *F - Beast *G - Plant *H - Marine *I - Mirage *J - Worker *K - East *L - South *M - West *N - North *O - Money *P - Time *Q - Aqua *R - Flame *S - Wind *T - Earth *U - Heel *V - Hero *W - Witch *X - Samurai *Y - B Kuwagata *Z - B Kabuto Medarot 4 adds these... (no letters) * Machine * Culture * Eye * Jewel * King * Queen * Jack * Ace * Melody * Word Medarot Navi seems to use the medals from 3 and 4, but I'm not entirely sure. D: There's also Medarot 5 with its evolving medals, I'll add those once I translate them. XD Kimbles 17:49, 26 August 2009 (UTC) XD alright, here we go... Medarot 5 These are pretty interesting... Rather than chaging shape at certain levels, at level 20, 40, and 60, you get to choose between 2 different animals for the medal to turn into. The only different is its appearance and what medaforce skills it learns. XD Only the two starting medals branch again at level 60, and most of the others only do at 20 and 40. *nod* Moser / Antaeus / \ Miyama Tarandus / \ / A Kuwagata Alces \ / \ Nokogiri Herman \ / Nobilis \ Judaicus These are named after different varieties of stag beetles, which are better known in japan... Since I'm sure you want to know what they all are, I've looked it up so you won't have to. :D Japanese name Scientific name (Translation of name) クワガタムシ - Kuwagatamushi, literally "Hoe-shaped bug", refers to all stag beetles (Anything in the family Lucanidae). ミヤマクワガタ Lucanus maculifemoratus (Miyama kuwagata -> Mountain stag beetle) ノコギリクワガタ Prosopocoilus inclinatus (Nokogiri kuwagata -> Saw stag beetle) アンタエウスオオクワガタ Dorcus antaeus (Antaeus giant stag beetle) アルケスツヤクワガタ Odontolabis alces (Alces glossy stag beetle) ノビリスミヤマクワガタ Lucanus nobilis (Nobilis mountain stag beetle) モセルオウゴンオニクワガタ Allotopus moellenkampi moseri (Moser golden ogre stag beetle) タランドゥスオオツヤクワガタ Mesotopus tarandus (Tarandus giant glossy stag beetle) ヘルマンミヤマクワガタ Lucanus hermani (Herman mountain stag beetle) ジュダイクス ミヤマクワガタ Lucanus cervus judaicus (Judaicus mountain stag beetle) Caucasus / Abderus / \ Anubis Actaeon / \ / B Kabuto Gohontsuno \ / \ Tatezuno Neptune \ / Pizarro \ Hercules Likewise, these are named after varieties of rhinoceros beetles. Japanese name Scientific name (Translation of name) - English name. カブトムシ Trypoxylus dichotomus (Kabutomushi -> "Helmet bug") - Japanese rhinoceros beetle. "Kabuto" is also a short form that refers to all rhinoceros beetles. (Sub-family Dynastinae) アヌビスゾウカブト Megasoma anubis (Anubis elephant beetle) タテヅノカブト属 (Tatezuno kabuto zoku -> Shield-edge beetle genus) - Golofa, a genus of rhinoceros beetles アブデルス・ツノカブト Diloboderus abderus (Abderus horned beetle) ゴホンツノカブト Eupatorus gracilicornis (Gohontsuno kabuto -> Five - horned beetle) ピサロタテヅノカブト Golofa pizarro コーカサスオオカブト Chalcosoma caucasus (Caucasus giant beetle) - A type of Atlas beetle アクタエオンゾウカブト Megasoma actaeon (Actaeon elephant beetle) ネプチューンオオカブト Dynastes neptunus (Neptune giant beetle) - Neptune beetle ヘラクレスオオカブト Dynastes hercules (Hercules giant beetle) - Hercules beetle Okay, now for the rest. ------------------------------------------------------ Longhorn beetle / Drone beetle / \ C Jewel beetle Ladybug \ / Firefly \ Tiger beetle ------------------------------------------------------ Cicada / Grasshopper / \ D Locust Stick insect \ / Stink bug \ Mantis ------------------------------------------------------ Swan / Seagull / \ E Plover Hawk \ / Crow \ Pheasant ------------------------------------------------------ Shark / Sea bream / \ F Clownfish Sunfish \ / Anglerfish \ Ray ------------------------------------------------------ Arowana / Bluegill / \ G Medaka Catfish \ / Sweetfish \ Koi ------------------------------------------------------ Kangaroo / Koala / \ H Hamster Anteater \ / Rabbit \ Porcupine ------------------------------------------------------ Swallowtail / Moth / \ I Butterfly Dragonfly \ / Bee \ Wasp ------------------------------------------------------ Wolf / Dog / \ J Civet Skunk \ / Cat \ Leopard ------------------------------------------------------ Mammoth / Elephant / Hippo / \ K Wild boar Rhino \ / Horse \ Giraffe ------------------------------------------------------ Panda / Raccoon / \ L Gibbon Brown bear \ / Chimpanzee \ Gorilla ------------------------------------------------------ Crane / Quail / \ M Sparrow Owl \ / Kingfisher \ Falcon \ Dodo ------------------------------------------------------ Whale / Dolphin / \ N Porpoise Dugong \ / Seal \ Walrus ------------------------------------------------------ Horned frog / Toad / \ O Tree frog Mud puppy \ / \ Newt Eryops \ / Salamander ------------------------------------------------------ Rex / Monitor / Iguana / \ P Gecko Alligator \ / Turtle \ Cobra ------------------------------------------------------ Pilot / \ Doctor Prince / \ / Q Boy Chef \ / Racer \ Wrestler ------------------------------------------------------ Nurse / Designer / \ R Girl Dancer \ / Waitress \ Bunny \ Princess ------------------------------------------------------ The Mammoth, Dodo, Eryops, Rex, Prince, and Princess forms are apparently "secret" and only obtained by having certain stats high enough. *nod* (Obviously each medal, rather than each of its forms should have its own page...) Also, it seems that Medarot G uses the base-forms of these medals (without them branching at all), and adds an Alien medal (Z). That should be all of them. XD Kimbles 18:36, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Category:Forums